


We'll Leave The Light On (For Our Soldier)

by Ren (Kathendale)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ben and Rey's Kids, But there is no sexy times in this story, F/M, Fuck i'm sorry, I need coffee, I'm Sorry, Jakku, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, No beta we die like mne, No sexy times here folks, Not Beta Read, Oh shit does that make Rey Mary???, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Reylo is my life, Sad, She got pregnant through the force bond, Soldier's Light by Rylee Preston, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Story within a Story, That's the song this is based off, This is what i've come to :/, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), What the fuck is this bullshittery, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Ren
Summary: Kind of TROS spoilers? Idk.------------Rey tells her children about a brave soldier who came back to the light. About their father.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Original Child Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	We'll Leave The Light On (For Our Soldier)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/gifts).



> I'm so fucking sorry for this monstrosity I don't know what the fuck came over me.
> 
> This story is dedicated to one of my favorite Star Wars fanfic writers, TheSpaceCoyote. I love your works, dude. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE EVERYONE!

“Tell us a story, mom,” a young girl with doe brown eyes asked. She was quite tall for her age. “Yeah, mom, tell us a story!” A young boy with blue eyes and dark hair begged.

“Are you sure you two?” Rey asked, an amused smile flitted across her face. A quiet younger boy, the youngest sibling, piped up. “Tell us about dad.” Rey quieted, her smile fading.

She felt her heart ache for the love of her life. “Well, what do you want to know?” She asked softly. The doe brown eyed girl, named Leia, grinned. “How you met.”

Rey felt her mouth tugging into a quirk of a smile. “We didn’t always love each other. When we met, your father was a part of the dark side, a sith in training.”

The youngest, a boy named Han, shrank back at that. “He was a sith?” He asked quietly. Rey shook her head. “Not yet.” The other boy, Luke, nodded for her to continue the story.

“He was volatile and dangerous. But I could sense something else in him as well. A deep sadness. He was so lonely, I could feel his pain seeping into me.” Rey hesitated after that.

But their children deserved the truth. “He tried to violate my mind to find information for the First Order.” She admitted, and her children gasped, Han clinging to Luke with wide eyes.

“Why did he do that?” He whimpered out. Rey gently patted his head, scooping him into her arms. “He was on the wrong side of the war.” She explained gently.

“For most of his life, your father was confused and scared. Your namesake,” she said, pointing at Luke, “made a mistake, which caused your father to do something very bad.”

“Eventually, he became good. He fought by my side.” Rey said quietly. “I lost him the very day I got him back.” Tears welled in Rey’s eyes, and her children scrambled to hug her.

“Where did we come from, mommy?” Rey smiled, wiping her tears away. “You were gifted to me by the force. It seems they did not want me to be the last Jedi.” She said softly.

Rey stared into the desert of Jakku, smiling at the wisp of a ghost. A familiar, crooked smile quirked. She was at peace. 

Her soldier was finally home, she realized as force ghosts appeared around him. “We’ll leave the light on for you, always.” She whispered softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please praise the gremlin author who lives off compliments. 
> 
> Let me know if you want more stories with Reylo's kids!!


End file.
